


Bucky and his Baymax 428675

by NHarmonic



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Heals, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Gen, How could I forget?, Images used to give a mental image, Its Baymax, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Variations of Baymax, mentions of BigHero6, warm hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NHarmonic/pseuds/NHarmonic
Summary: Summary: Baymax. Created by the Hamada Brothers and mass-produced by Stark Industries, it is the world’s greatest personal nurse bot. One of which, Tony gifts to Bucky Barnes… Let the healing begin.





	1. Baymax 428675

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So to make this work, San Fransokyo is in Japan, and is Japan’s interpretation of San Francisco, though I doubt I’ll put the city in the story. Hiro is sixteen, he’s graduated, and is traveling the world with the Hero6, presenting their tech. 
> 
> Japanese in Italics

_ “Hello Hiro,” _ Baymax said, waving his hand.  _ “Your presentation went well.” _

_ “Thanks, Baymax,” _ Hiro replied with a grin, then held his arm out, which was in a sling.  _ “I didn’t strain anything right?” _

_ “I am scanning you now,” _ Baymax intoned, analyzing the limb.  _ “My diagnosis: heat and rest. Allow me.” _

Hiro’s smile softened and he closed his eyes, allowing the nurse-bot to envelop him in a heated hug. Traveling so much since graduation was killer on his body and stressed him out, but Baymax was always there to keep him going. 

“That’s a good robot you have there.”

Hiro’s eyes jolted open.  _ “What?” _ he asked, mentally converting to English, then; “I mean, excuse m-.”

Hiro stared. “Tony Stark,” he breathed in shock.

Tony grinned, taking off his sunglasses. “Well you know me,” he said, offering his hand. “And you are?”

“Hiro- Hiro Hamada,” Hiro replied, prying Baymax from his person and shaking Tony’s hand. “It’s an honor to meet you.”

“Thanks, kid,” Tony chuckled, placing his hands back in his pockets. “I like your robot.”

Hiro beamed, turning to the robot he had just presented. “Thanks! I think it’s-!”

“Not that one,” Tony interrupted.

Hiro paused. “Huh?” 

“I mean him,” Tony pointed.

Hiro and Baymax stared at the genius. “Baymax?” Hiro confirmed.

“Yea,” Tony grinned. “What is he? Some kind of comfort drone? A therapy of some kind?”

"Why don't you tell him Baymax?" Hiro offered with a grin

Baymax stepped forward. “Hello, I am Baymax; Hiro’s personal, healthcare, companion.”

“Hiro’s only?” Tony asked in amusement.

“So far,” Hiro said, then softened. “My brother made him. T-Tadashi wanted him to help people. So far, he’s only been helping me.”

“I see,” Tony replied in thought, then straightened. “Alright, Hiro.”

“Uh-Yes?” Hiro wondered.

Tony smirked. “Pitch your product,” he said.

**~5 Years Later (Post: CA: TWS)~**

“I’ll be down in ten Steve!” Bucky called as he walked into his room, toeing his shoes off. “I need to show-!”

Bucky jolted as his foot made contact with something sharp on the floor. “Ow-!” he swore, instantly lifting his foot.

There was a tack embedded in it. With a grimace, Bucky pulled it out. “Where the hell-?”

Bucky paused as suddenly he heard a whooshing, like a balloon being deflated. Bucky watched in total confusion as a red, metal box opened, and a large, white, balloon-thing began to inflate. After achieving a few feet in height, it was clear the balloon had the shape of a man. Finally, it stopped at around six feet. It looked at Bucky, blinking black ‘eyes’ before it looked down, and delicately shuffled forward.

Once in front of Bucky, it spoke. “Hello, I am Baymax, serial number 428675, your personal, healthcare, companion. I specialize in field medicine and PTSD therapy. I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said “Ow!”.”

Bucky stared as it's chest lit up with ten faces. “On a scale from 1 to 10, how bad is your pain?” it asked.

“Stark!”


	2. American Anthem 580B-7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Bucky doesn’t like the color white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I’m continuing. There isn’t much else to say…

“Stark, what the hell is this?” Bucky demanded, pointing at the white blob following him.

“I have already-,” Baymax began to point out.

“Shut up!” Bucky barked.

“It’s a Baymax,” Tony said, rolling his eyes. “The most harmless machine on the market. I partnered with a kid to mass produce them and now they’re everywhere. Surely you’ve seen at least one?”

Bucky frowned. “Yea, I guess,” he replied. He’s pretty sure he saw one on the quinjet.

“Well there you go,” Tony said.

“But why do _I_ have one?” Bucky stressed.

“A recent mod for Baymax's is to be tailored for a specific medical need,” Tony explained. “Catering to the deaf, blind, mentally handicapped, and most recently, PTSD.”

“I don’t have PTSD,” Bucky swore.

“Actually-.”

“Mute,” Tony monotoned.

The two men were silent for a moment, Baymax looking between them both.

Finally, Tony smirked. “Tell you what,” he said, “Give it one week, just to test his systems. If it doesn’t work out, you can give him back, and I’ll have my data.”

Bucky remained emotionless. “What about Steve?” he hedged.

Tony shrugged. “Steve goes on more missions than you do,” he replied, “Inadequate data unless he can be with the Baymax 24/7. Now, yes or no?”

Bucky huffed. “Fine,” he finally said.

“Have fun,” Tony waved and left.

Bucky glared at Baymax, who looked back with simple kindness. “I don’t like white,” he said gloomily.

“You’re in luck,” Baymax replied, “As one of thousands, to tell your Baymax apart from others-.”

Baymax’s chest lit up to reveals twenty different colors and patterns. “You may pick a color of your choice, and you may also give me a nickname to make me your own,” he explained.

Bucky observed the colors, then he looked at Baymax. “You’re keeping the name Baymax,” he ordered, “I’m not keeping you so I don’t need to name you.”

“And I want blue,” Bucky finished,

Like paint was poured over his head, royal blue began to cover Baymax’s body, and his eyes lightened to white to be seen. Bucky grimaced and Baymax tilted his head, before lightening his color. Baymax kept a record of Bucky’s facial expression, and he stopped exactly on the shade known as American Anthem 580B-7, and his eyes returned to black.

“Are you satisfied with this color pallet Bucky?” Baymax asked.

Bucky pursed his lips. “Add some red,” he finally decided.

Complying, Baymax added a metallic red in the form of racing stripes across his form. Staring, Bucky ran his thumb over the red. He paused at the give the material had, before making a fist and turning away.

“Let’s go,” Bucky muttered.

_"How hard could this be?"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> supposedly that blue is captain america blue and i don't own those pictures


	3. Really Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It wasn’t easy, until it was.

It was definitely harder than he thought. Bucky and Steve were close, but they weren’t as close as this Baymax was trying to be. Bucky finally gets his shower, and when he gets out, Baymax scanned him and started spouting off every injury he’s ever had, nearly causing Bucky to break down. Then, the weirdo watches Bucky get dressed and had to make comments on his arm.

This wasn’t easy. Finally, Bucky had had enough and he went to Steve.

“Stay out,” Bucky ordered the Baymax, before walking into the mission prep room and closing the door.

Steve looked up from pulling on his under armor. “What’s up Bucky?” he asked.

**~Ten Minutes Later~**

“I don’t like this Steve,” Bucky finally said, “And who does Stark think he is, giving me that robot? I’m fine.”

Steve paused in adjusting his shield magnet, his throat suddenly dry. “I gave Stark the idea,” he finally said.

Bucky paused. “What?” he asked in shock. “But why?”

Steve shrugged, trying to play it off. “You’ve seen the team’s Baymax,” he said simply, “Sometimes after a hard mission, Judy’s the only thing that can calm be down. Keeps me healthy while I wait for the high to go.”

“Right,” Bucky nodded softly, then gave Steve a ‘look’. “Now tell me what you really think punk?”

Bucky was shocked as suddenly he was in Steve’s embrace. Bucky was squeezed snuggly against Steve’s chest, his head forced into Steve’s shoulder. Bucky’s eyes widened, fear beginning to take over.

“Steve?” Bucky asked, breathing shakily.

Steve pulled away, holding Bucky’s face in his hands. “I’m blessed,” he began, a soft smile on his face, “So blessed. You’re alive. You remember me and our past together.”

His smile fell. “But you also remember the Winter Soldier,” he finished.

Bucky grits his teeth, looking down in shame. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“Don’t apologize,” Steve swore, forcing Bucky to look up again. “ _I'_ _m_ sorry. You need help, and I don’t know how to help you."

“I’m _fine_ , Steve,” Bucky stressed. “I’ll be okay.”

“No, you won’t be,” Steve said softly, moving his hands to Bucky’s shoulders. “I can see the weight you carry on these shoulders. It gets heavier and heavier every day. You’re making yourself sick.”

“Maybe I deserve it,” Bucky muttered.

“That just proves you really need this,” Steve whispered. “Please. _Please_ , give this a try.”

“...and if it doesn’t work…?” Bucky asked.

“Then I’ll still be there for you,” Steve swore. “I’ll always be with you till the end of the line; no matter how you are.”

Bucky looked into Steve's eyes, feeling calm in the waves of blue. “...Okay,” he finally said.

Suddenly, the room door opened, and Baymax shuffled in. “My apologies Bucky and Mr. Rogers, but I have been asked to inform you that the Avengers are ready to depart,” he said, his finger raised.

Steve frowned at the robot only to pause as Bucky suddenly hugged him. “I promise to try,” Bucky finally said.

Steve smiled, returning the hug. “Thank you,” he pulled away and picked his shield up. He looked at Baymax. “Take care of Bucky, Baymax.”

“I will strive to do so Mr. Rogers,” Baymax nodded.

“Good bot,” Steve nodded, then looked at Bucky. “I’ll be back by the end of this week.”

“Alright,” Bucky nodded.

Steve left and then Bucky and Baymax were left alone. Baymax remained silent; he was an adaptable machine, and he knew by now that Bucky preferred silence. Bucky looked at the blue robot.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“I as well,” Baymax nodded. “The first day is always full of trial and error; it allows for me to adapt to you.”

“Alright,” Bucky signed, running his fingers through his hair. “I promise to give you a try if you can try and keep me ‘going’.”

“You hesitated Bucky,” Baymax noted.

Bucky said nothing.

“Speaking about your problems are known to alleviate stress,” Baymax informed him

“I don't really want to share my thoughts with someone who’s just curious, or is paid to care about me,” Bucky replied dryly.

“I am not paid to care; I am not paid at all,” Baymax said, “It is my pleasure to help you.”

Bucky examined Baymax silently. “I’m hungry.”

Bucky moved to leave and Baymax allowed him to pass. “Through my scans, I have determined that you have low blood pressure, and a metal limb,” he said.

“Thanks, genius,” Bucky snorted, rolling his eyes.

“You need magnesium,” Baymax finished like he hadn’t been interrupted. “Suggestions: Spinach, Pine Nuts, Cashews, Almonds-.”

“I like plums,” Bucky stated.

Baymax tilted his head. “Plums are suitable, perhaps with yogurt?”

“...maybe.”

“Thank you.”

-

 I don't know if I'll have 'Judy' return but in case she does, this is what her color scheme is. She still looks like a Baymax though; she is not Arcee. And as always, I don't own this picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I think I’ll be going about the chapters as day by day, and the week will be five days total. I’m liking where this story is going, or at least the idea behind it, so I might start writing drabbles for it too. Depends. But if you have any ideas you want to share for the five days, or any info on PTSD and the like, please feel free.
> 
> Till next time,
> 
> Ja ne~

**Author's Note:**

> End.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> And that’s where I’ll end it. Chap2 will begin where this left off. I don't know much on therapy for PTSD. I’m researching, of course, but I would love your opinions too please.


End file.
